emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Emmerdale Wiki
Emmerdale-Wikia_Episodes-Slider_01.jpg|EPISODES|link=Emmerdale episodes|linktext=From classic to current, browse our list of episodes Emmerdale-Wikia_Characters-Slider_02.jpg|CHARACTERS|link=Category:Emmerdale characters|linktext=Learn more about the characters you love, or love to hate Emmerdale-Wikia_Locations-Slider_01.jpg|LOCATIONS|link=Category:Places|linktext=Read about the different locations seen throughout the series Emmerdale-Wikia_Characters-Slider_01.jpg|CAST|link=Category:Emmerdale actors|linktext=The players behind the play Created on 4th February 2010, this community was built by the fans, for the fans, and is dedicated to housing a useful and informative database for all subject matter related to the long-running ITV soap opera Emmerdale. Our goal is to collaborate with other fans in order to build a reliable, accurate resource with as much detailed information about episodes, characters, and story elements as possible. All are welcome to and contribute here, so long as edits are constructive, discussions are positive, and both are relevant to this series. For more information about how you can contribute here, please check the "Helping Out" section below. Thanks for stopping by! Emmerdale, known as '' 'Emmerdale Farm' '' until 1989, is a popular and critically acclaimed long-running British soap opera, broadcast on ITV since 1972. It is set in the fictional village of Emmerdale (known as Beckindale until 1994) in the Yorkshire Dales, England and was created by Kevin Laffan. The series is produced by ITV Studios in Yorkshire and broadcast on the ITV network and was first broadcast on 16th October 1972. Read More *If you're new to the show, we recommend that you check out the General Information section first to get you up to speed with the creation, concept, general information and rough history of the show... * ...and then delve into the archives by reading up on past Emmerdale episodes and find out about the characters who currently live in the village and those from days past... *...other than that we also recommend pages on the various cast and crew the show has had over the years if you want to dig into the magic behind the scenes. Ross Barton Ross Barton is the son of James and brother of Pete and Finn. He currently works at Dingle & Dingle. Ross first arrived in the show on 9th July 2013 when he carjacked Laurel Thomas as she dropped Rhona Goskirk off at a local pharmacy. Terrified, Laurel would spend the next few months trying to track down her attacker to find out why he'd selected her. Ross arrived in the village later in the year after becoming involved in a scam along with Cain Dingle. When Ross was shot because of Cain's actions, he arrived at Butler's Farm, where she realised that Ross was John Barton's nephew. When Ross's family farm went bust in December of the same year, the entire family moved to Emmerdale. Read More Helping Out We are currently housing articles, and files. We need YOU to help us expand and add articles to this wiki! For starters, please to create a FREE personal account, or if you already have one. ---- | Wiki tutorial | Wikia University | | Help pages ---- If you're new to Wikia, please use the above links to get started. If you already have editing experience, and you have an article relating to Emmerdale to contribute, use the box below to create it: width=30 If you're looking to help with improvements or cleanup, you can start here: ---- To Do List | | | | ---- Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback, or just to say hi. *'Monday 7th July 7.00pm' *Friday 4th July 7.00pm *Thursday 3rd July 8.00pm *Thursday 3rd July 7.00pm *Wednesday 2nd July 7.00pm *Tuesday 1st July 7.00pm More 2014 episodes... Next episode - '''Tuesday 8th July 7.00pm' ITV1'' What decade of Emmerdale is your favourite? 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s *...that it took the programme almost 29 years to reach its 3000th episode, but due to the show moving to six episodes a week soon afterwards, it only took 10 years to double the total? *...that the programme has only ever had one Two-hander episode back in 2000 between Paddy Kirk and Mandy Dingle? *...that Swedish band The Cardigans named their 1994 album 'Emmerdale' after becoming enamoured with the soap's name on a visit to the UK? New episodes of Emmerdale are broadcast in the following countries: |-|UK= *New episodes (ITV1): **Mon-Wed 19.00 **Thur 19.00 & 20.00 **Fri 19.00 *Repeats on ITV2: ** Later the same night as original ITV1 broadcast - usually after 1am ** Between 6am and 8am, the weekday morning after original broadcast ** Between 12.30pm and 1.30pm, the weekday after original broadcast *Omnibuses: ** Saturday, 6.00am (ITV2) ** Sunday, 8.05am (ITV2) |-|Ireland= *New episodes: simulcast with UK (UTV/TV3) *Repeats: Tue-Fri 15.30 (TV3) |-|Australia= *New episodes: Mon-Fri 19.00 (UKTV), current pace: November 2012 *Repeats: Mon-Fri between 1.00 & 2.00 and 5.00 & 6.00 (UKTV) |-|New Zealand= *New episodes: Mon 12.30 & 13.00, Tue-Fri 12.30 (TV One), current pace: October 2013 TwitterWidget __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse